Engios
The Engios (En-gee-ohs) are the main dominating species of Fellgaijah. They are strange, insect-like cyclopic creatures that seem to take after hoofed creatures. They have jet-black heads with blank white bodies (although they can have patterns), may have one or more thumbs on their front feet, which most have two-jointed "fingers" (and 2-to-3 jointed thumbs), and most have three hooves on their back feet. They have blue segmented "horns," which are actually antenna that can extend, bend, make clicking sounds, rotate, etc. Their eye is a blank yellow color, with eyelashes that are their blood color and tear ducts that are bright red. Their mouths tend not to be visible, but when opened show sharp, canine-like teeth that are the same color as their eye and a bright red mouth inside. Their gums are (most of the time) the same as their blood color, and their tongue tends to be a variant of their blood color as well. Their eye has the ability to become a second mouth, with the same colors as their normal mouth. Their eye has no pupil or iris; it's a pure, blank yellow. When their bodies have patterns, they tend to be some variant (lighter, darker, more muted, etc.) of their blood color. Each variant (in which there are eight) has a different blood color, which changes when a new ruler is born. Their kingdoms are separated into "courts," each aligned under their blood color. The variants, and their current overseers, are: Gaggigengios ("frayed horns" Engios) - The deer Engios, and are currently aligned under the Red court. Their current overseer/prince is Dmitri Tabber. Docaboengios ( "horn-capped" Engios) - The horse/X-corn Engios, and are currently aligned under the Yellow court. They have mono-hoofed front and back legs; their front legs have two thumbs on both sides of their hoof for grasping, while their back legs have two spurs on each foot. Their current overseer/princess is Joogalijah Zessg. Hemgiengios ( "Outward horns" Engios) - The goat Engios, and are currently aligned under the Turquoise court (despite protests from Pageleos). Their current overseer is ???. (The current leader of the goats is considered "missing", and '''Pageleos' still has his rule as the goat's previously green blood.) '''Wammangiengios' ("Webbed horns" Engios) - The moose Engios, and are currently aligned under the Blue court. Their horns are very large, and have a thick webbing in between each "branch." Their current overseer/prince is Hollister Mallelel. Orfologiengios ("Curled horns" Engios) - the ram Engios, and are currently aligned under the Purple court. Their current overseer/prince is Pater Lefferdaw. Amyergiengios ("Jutting horns" Engios) - the bull Engios, and are currently aligned under the Orange court. Their horns point straight out from the sides of their heads, and then curl up; they also share the same spurs as the horse Engios. Their current overseer/princess is Velligri Demger. Leherdonengios ("two legged" Engios) - the "satyr" Engios, and are currently aligned under the Pink court. They have a humanoid shape, walking on two goat-like legs and have two arms with four-fingered hands. Their face looks strangely "cat-like," with a jutting, yet flat nose. Their current overseer is Laeiagus Semyegger. Engios tend to refer to themselves by their last (family) name instead of their first, aside from "name-shamers." Their language is known as Hommalaienrans, with Homyakketya as their writing system. With each new ruler born in each subtype, their new ruler has a new blood color, which changes the new generation's blood to the same color; this was evolved as a trait to keep genetic diversity in the species'. Engios lifespans tend to last a couple hundred years (not taking the Fellgaijan calendar into account), with the oldest (known) living to 1,300 (human) years, or 45,500 Fellgaijan years. They are egg-laying creatures, laying eggs that are round and match their blood color; when they are close to hatching, they are about twice as large as a human fist, and the baby is clearly visible curled up inside the leathery shell.